Turkish Delight
by lemonsmania
Summary: At a Friends of Narnia meeting, Jill brings a treat, not knowing about its hold over Edmund.


It was a Saturday night, and the Seven Friends of Narnia were meeting at Polly Plummer's house, as they did at least once a month. Tonight everyone had been in very good spirits, especially Jill who had recently gotten a small job at a book store near the Experiment House. She hadn't expected to get it, because the shop owner was wary in hiring a girl, and a young girl at that, but she convinced him, and she had been working there as a clerk for a month now. The Professor had just told a particularly funny joke, and everyone was laughing. The meeting was almost over, for Eustace and Jill had to return to school.

"Alright everyone, before we leave, I have a treat for everyone," said Jill, pulling out a small white box from the confectioner's.

"Oh, Jill, you shouldn't have!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I don't mind. I've just received my first paycheck and I had nothing to spend it on. I would much rather spend it on my friends than on clothes or some other rubbish," replied Jill.

"Well what did you get?" asked Peter eagerly. Jill opened the box to reveal red jelly cubes covered in powdered sugar.

Turkish Delight.

There was a small choking sound and they all turned to see Edmund pale as a ghost.

"I…I…" Edmund stuttered. He pushed back his chair so fast it left black marks on the floor, and ran out of the room. Jill looked worried.

"What's wrong? He isn't allergic, is he?" she asked.

"Not exactly," said Eustace. "Come on Jill, we need to be catching the train back anyways." He grabbed Jill by the wrist and pulled her out of her seat. "Thank you for having us Aunt Polly. See you next month everyone." Once they were out the door Jill yanked her arm away.

"Scrubb! What's wrong with you! Why would you make us leave the meeting when it wasn't over yet? The train won't arrive for another hour, and it'll only take twenty minutes to walk to the station." She paused. "Does this have something to do with Edmund leaving the room so suddenly?" Jill now looked very curious instead of angry.

"I'll tell you back at school, Pole. Not here. Not at the train station." The ride back was a silent one, with Jill anxiously tapping her fingers on the window, waiting to find out this secret. As soon as the train stopped, Jill practically ran back to the Experiment House, dragging Eustace along with her. Once they were back in Jill's room, (her roommate was at home for the weekend), she stared expectantly at Eustace. "Alright Pole, alright, no need to look at me like that." Eustace went into the story about how Edmund had been bewitched by the magical Turkish Delight, and that was how he was lured into betraying his family.

"Oh, Scrubb, I didn't know! I feel beastly! Why didn't you tell me?" Jill said after Eustace had finished the story.

"I didn't think it was polite…though now that I think about it, Edmund probably assumed I had told you. Oh, hang it all! This is all my fault."

"Be reasonable, Scrubb! You were just being a good friend and cousin. I shouldn't have bought the candy. I'll have to apologize to Edmund, oh, I hope he's alright." The conversation didn't last much longer, for the dorm supervisor came in and yelled at the two. Boys were not permitted in girl's rooms after 8 pm, so Eustace was kicked out after a heavy reprimanding.

At the next Friends of Narnia meeting, Jill made sure to be there early, (which meant Eustace also had to be there early, although he didn't mind), so that she could speak with Edmund. "Edmund," said Jill. "Could I speak with you in private, please?" Edmund nodded and followed her outside to the porch. They sat down on the steps. Jill twirled her hair nervously. "I just wanted to apologize for…well what happened last time. I didn't know, but I should have known, and I feel horrible." She looked down at her lap.

"S'alright," replied Edmund. "I'm surprised you didn't know. I was sure Eustace or Lucy would have told you. I suppose they were trying to be polite. You needn't fret, Jill. I'm fine now. I just don't like to think about…things such as that."

"I understand," replied Jill. "Well, not completely, but I have things I wish I could change too. I regret a lot of what I did in Narnia. I don't know if Scrubb has ever told you this, but when he fell off the cliff it was actually because I pushed him." Edmund's eyes grew to the size of pool balls.

"You…pushed Eustace off a cliff?"

"It wasn't intentional! I was showing off and then he grabbed my arm and I sort of shoved him off and then he…fell. I still have nightmares about it. He let out this terrified scream, the most awful thing I've ever heard. I don't like to talk about it, and thank Aslan that Eustace doesn't either. That _scream_ though." She shuddered.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Although, before Eustace turned good I would have though it rather funny. But, I get nightmares too; Peter often has to shake me awake."

"Thankfully I have a kind roommate. She says I cry in my sleep a lot, and yell out. She's not able to wake me up most of the time." They both sat in thoughtful silence. "Well, I guess we ought to go back inside then." So they did. After that, Jill and Edmund shared a sort of secret bond, and that night they both slept soundly, without a single nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic that I've uploaded it, so please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! Also, please let me know if I sound English, because I'm an American. Thank you!<strong>

**Edit 12/22 Oops! I forgot to put a disclaimer. I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. Once again, please review!**


End file.
